An Escape From My Castle
by holdmeinyourarms1234
Summary: AU. The Royal Palace is under siege and Princess Emma is forced to escape and she enlists the help of a certain snarky pirate to help her take the kingdom back.
1. Chapter 1

"Princess—princess, wake up." Emma heard a voice say as her vision cleared from the grogginess of sleep. "Your majesty, you must wake up."

"Oh, Liam, just five more minutes, please." She replied turning around and closing her eyes once more, but the Captain of the Royal Navy didn't let her drift off again. It was odd that he was in her chambers at this hour, well, it was odd that he was in her chambers at all.

"Princess, you must hurry up, the castle is under siege." He said pulling Emma's arm and forcing her out of bed.

"What? How could it possibly under siege?" She asked as he handed her a cyan blue cloak to put over her silk nightgown. The castle was protected by magic; no evil should be able to get through that.

"The Evil Queen's army was able to break the barrier and they are approaching the castle fast. I must get you to safety." He was already pulling her out of the door and through the giant labyrinth that was the Royal Palace.

"Where are my parents?" She asked as they crossed the bridge that connected the east tower with the main building. He was running as fast as he could with her slowness in tow. There was an explosion in the distance and she could feel his worry; that only added to her own. They ran faster.

"The king and queen have gone to the fronts to try to make peace with The Evil Queen." Another explosion. It seemed like things weren't going well. "They entrusted me to take you to safety and I intend to do just that." With that they were silent and Emma could tell that they were headed for the stables. The night was moonless and there was a strong wind. If there were a night that was needed for escape this would be it. She looked around and saw empty hallways mostly. Some maids were left, but the rest had gone to fight. Emma had never seen the Evil Queen, but from what she heard, her parents would need all the help they could get.

They arrived at the stables and Liam guided Emma to her horse, Buttercup. The steed had already been prepared for travel. Liam helped her onto the horse. Emma had never really opted for the sidesaddle and today was no different. "Stay here for a moment." He said as he walked away into the darkness to get something. He came back a few minutes later with a leather satchel, "I've packed some food, two letters, a map, and a dress for your majesty. Take this canteen of water as well. This will be more than enough for your journey."

"How did you fit a dress inside this thing?" She asked as she pulled it on. The satchel was small and weighed almost nothing.

"It's enchanted, just reach into the bag and you'll find it." He then handed her a sword, my father's first sword. "Take this to defend yourself, the journey may be treacherous."

"Aren't you coming with me?" He lowered his head solemnly and she knew the answer. "Why not?"

"Your parents need me here to help run things. I am a soldier in their army as well as the others. But you will not be alone. Once you leave palace grounds open the letter I gave you and follow what it says."

"Why can't you just tell me?"

"The Queen has ears all over the place. I cannot risk your safety." They heard yet another loud explosion in the distance. "The Queen is here. Go! Now!" And with that Emma rushed out of the stables and into the woods leaving behind the only life she had known for eighteen years.

As she rode into the forest she could feel the danger seeping around her, but she knew the woods almost as well as her mother did. She would be safe in here and when she realized that, she rode as fast as she could until she knew for sure that she was out of the palace grounds. When she came to a small clearing, she stopped to catch her breath and open Liam's letter.

_Your Majesty,_

_I never thought I'd have to give you this letter. This was supposed to be for emergencies only, but this seems like a pretty big emergency. The situation is so grave that you need to leave alone, but no worries, just follow these instructions and hopefully all will be well again soon. Go to the docks at the border of the kingdom and seek out the man with the name on the second letter I gave you. He will help you._

_Princess, I must warn you, the man you are going to meet is nothing like you think he will be. Yes, he is warm and kind on the inside, but do not be surprised if on the outside you think he is the complete opposite. I would trust this man with my life and yours. So go to him, he will care for you and help you and when you see him, give him the letter I gave you._

_ Be Safe,_

_ Captain Liam Jones of the Royal Navy_

_PS. I suggest you burn this letter once you've read it to avoid the Evil Queen's tracking methods. She is as evil as you've heard._

Who could this man be? Her curiosity was burning to find out so she searched through the satchel and found the letter that had the name of a man written in Liam's elegant script.

_Killian Jones._


	2. Chapter 2

It took Emma two days to reach the docks at the edge of the kingdom. After having read the letter she had followed Liam's instructions and burned it. She had put on the lavender dress he gave her and went on her way through the woods. She had stopped once more to sleep, but there was too much adrenaline in her veins to stay still for long.

The sun was beginning to rise and the port was mostly empty except for a beggar huddled next to an alleyway. She knew she would find this Killian Jones here, but he was obviously not awake yet, she would have to wait a while. So she headed back to the woods to take cover not wanting to be seen by too many people. Her face wasn't unfamiliar to this port, the blonde hair was a dead giveaway, and if the people saw her without royal escorts they would start to ask questions. She didn't want the people of the kingdom to be worried; it wasn't time to worry yet.

As she waited she began to think about this Killian Jones. What relation does he have to Liam? Why has she never met him? Would he really be able to help her? Emma felt like she didn't need to be protected. She needed to devise a plan to beat The Evil Queen. She didn't really know, but she was starting to get this eerie feeling that her parents weren't safe. She needed to save them.

And what about this whole "he's nothing like he seems" thing? Is he an evil man? Is he a weakling? Maybe he is insane. Maybe this man is going to be a complete bastard and she'll hate him. _That would be my luck. Being trapped with a man who has no respect for anyone._ Emma thought with a smirk. Still, there was always hope, that was something her mom would always say to her. Snow White, her mother, was literally the epitome of it, and Emma honestly had no idea how her mother did it.

She was beginning to eat some of the provisions Liam had given her when she heard a bell chime from the distant land. It was time to go to the port town. Emma braided her long blonde hair quickly and gathered her things to begin the short walk into the town. Once she arrived the town was the same, but now it was bursting with life. She knew she had to search for this man, but where would she begin? There were at least half a thousand people here and Liam didn't bestow Emma with a depiction of him. She walked around for a while until she reached the docks and saw all of the ships anchored. Each of them had a pirate flag on them. It was then that Emma realized that this dock was used for pirate ships and the town was corrupt with drunkards, thieves, and prostitutes. Why in the hell would Liam send her here? She felt the urge to run, but no. She needed to do this for her parents' and Liam's sake.

People were surrounding all of the ships, but her instincts told her to go towards a ship that was white with red and blue stripes. The ship didn't have a name written on the side. That was a dead giveaway that this was a pirate ship.

She walked over to a man who was about to board a crate of supplies on the ship and asked him if he knew who Killian Jones was. "The captain don't like it when ya call him by his full name." The man said with a heavy accent. He was plump and had on a red beanie.

"Do you know where I can find him?"

"He got off the ship yesterday an said he'd be back before midday."

"Well, I need to see him now, do you have any idea where he could've gone?"

"Try the tavern, he go there every time we dock here." She thanked him and went on her way to the tavern to see if she could find him. Luckily, it was labeled well and wasn't too far from the ship where she had met one of his men.

On the outside, it was poorly painted and the beggar she had seen this morning had moved there. On the inside, it was dingy and dark. It was mostly empty save for some workers and a man in the corner who had a mug in one hand and his head attached to the table. He seemed to be the obvious choice; he looked like a man who had spent his entire night in a tavern.

She walked over to him and tapped him lightly on the shoulder. No response. She tapped again a little harder and he practically jumped out of his seat. "What is it?" Emma flinched back and it was then that he looked at her. His eyes were a beautiful teal blue color and his dark hair was tousled perfectly. When he realized that a girl had woken him his gaze softened and a smirk crossed his features. "Forgive me milady, I wasn't aware of the beauty that was going to wake me."

"Excuse me?" She lifted an eyebrow and crossed her arms clearly not amused.

"Ah, feisty, I like them feisty." He tried to stand up but couldn't. Emma assumed that he'd been very drunk last night.

"Are you Killian Jones?" She asked rolling her eyes and sitting on the seat across from him.

"Aye. And you are?" He said leaning in a little closer across the table. Emma was starting to get annoyed. She had so much she needed to do and this man was trying to flirt with her.

"My name is Emma, I am a friend of Liam's." When she mentioned the name Killian stiffened, but she decided to continue anyway. "He told me to give you this." She handed him the letter that had the name _Killian Jones_ written on it in an elegant script, "He said you could help me."

The man eyed the letter and looked at Emma, he was speculating, she could see it. After about a minute of looking at the letter and her constantly he took it and opened it roughly. As his eyes gazed the letters on the page, his expression softened. His eyes were glistening when he looked at Emma again and there was a certain emotion running through them that she couldn't quite comprehend. His tone was hushed when he spoke, a new sense of soberness overcame him, "Your majesty, this isn't the place to be discussing this. The queen has ears everywhere." He stood up abruptly and continued, "We must go...now."

She followed him out of the tavern and into the busy port. He shielded his eyes for a moment, blinded by the sun, but continued with a calculated pace. His eyes looked serious and her curiosity jumped. What had Liam written in the letter that had made this Killian Jones so serious? He seemed like the type of man who cared about no one but himself and whose charms had given him the talent of bedding many a woman. Certainly his wardrobe helped with that. He wore a long leather coat that was probably made of the same leather of his pants. His black and red vest was barely buttoned leaving more than less of his chest exposed.

He certainly looked attractive, but that was it for Emma. She had no time for a dalliance. It would be selfish on her part. She just needed to save her parents and if that meant him putting on an actual shirt, he'd need to do it. He led her to the ship she had previously been to, the white one with the blue and red stripes. Killian passed the man loading the crates, the same one that she had talked to earlier, and helped her onto the ship, but he didn't stop there. No. He led her to some sort of office that Emma assumed would be the Captain's quarters and shut the door behind him. He slowly turned around and said with a sly smile, "Welcome to the Jolly Roger...princess."


	3. Chapter 3

**Well! Hello. Long time no see. I must apologize for this, I just wasn't too inspired and I guess I didn't have the time, but I'm back now and I cannot wait. A few changes have occurred. I've gone back and edited a few things so yeah, you're more than welcome to check that out and let me just shut up. I don't own anything and I'm okay with that. **

* * *

Emma couldn't possibly comprehend how a person could smirk so constantly. This Killian Jones must have a talent for it and she couldn't help but think about the way his eyes sparkled with mischief every time he looked at her that way. "So princess, what brings you to my ship?" He said sitting down at his desk. She stood on the opposite side of the table, facing him.

He had asked her a question but her eyes were glued to his left hand...well...his lack of a left hand. In its place was a—"Hook. You're Captain Hook." She said shakily.

He lifted the contraption and looked at it quite nonchalantly, "Now is when you realize this _princess_?"

"You're the pirate. My parents have been looking for you for a long time." She wasn't scared. She was intrigued. "How is it that they never found you?"

"I'm a hell of a captain, my ship has outrun even the nastiest of curses." Emma just rolled her eyes. "The real question is, did you ever think that they let me go?"

She scoffed at this, "Please, my parents believe in justice. _Pirates _steal from the innocent and keep it all to themselves. They would never let you go."

"Well then," He stood to face her a close the distance between them, his eyes serious and looking straight at her, "maybe they never found out about me."

They were silent, but the air never felt more intense. Strong gazes that felt like hours really lasted seconds. "Who in their right mind would let you go?"

He broke the link created by their eyes by looking down and turning around. "Some people would." His tone was resigned and she knew that they weren't talking about his parents anymore. But as quick as lightning he was back to the person who had escorted her to the Jolly Roger, "Now. What brings you to my ship?" He sat in the chair and put his legs on the table, crossed.

He didn't do emotions. Well. She could deal with that. She wasn't too fond of them either. The only real love that existed in her life was the one that came from her parents, romantic love had been scarce in her life and it left her heartbroken. But she couldn't think about that now. Right now all she could think was the parents that she needed to save, the people that really loved her.

"Liam told me to find the man named Killian Jones, but it must be a mistake. He wouldn't point me to a pirate."

"You know you think your words are cutting, but they really aren't. I am quite flattered when women insult me. It means I've made an impression. Now, please, sit. I wouldn't want the beautiful _princess_ to be uncomfortable." He motioned to a chair on the adjacent side of his and she took it. "So, I must ask again. What brings you to my ship?"

"My kingdom is in danger and Liam told me that you'd be able to help me. Maybe there's another Killian Jones he's referring to."

"I doubt it. There's only one dashing rapscallion named Killian Jones in this kingdom, trust me."

"I thought pirates weren't meant to be trusted." He was frustrated she could tell and she relished in that thought. This _Hook_ may be handsome but she loved pushing his buttons.

"What happened to the kingdom?"

"The Evil Queen began to attack the castle last night and I need to figure out a way to defeat her. She and my mother were never really kindred spirits. That's all you need to know."

"Mm why would I help the royal family?"

"Because if you don't you may never live to steal from us ever again."

"Not good enough. I can manage just fine without the protection of royals."

"I don't know your connection to Liam but if you don't help me you may never see him again."

"I haven't seen Liam in ten years and I have no intention of seeing him again. So you haven't convinced me yet."

"Then what do you want?" She was shouting now. "I'll give you anything."

His eyebrows rose and that blasted smirk showed up again, "Anything?"

She immediately regretted this, but what could he want that would be so bad. "Yes."

"I don't ask for much. It's quite simple really."

"Just spit it out, what do you want."

"I don't think you're ready to know what I want yet. I'll help you, but I guess you're just going to have to trust me. Do we have a deal?"

Call it desperation or a moment of weakness, but Emma was in need. With a sigh she closed her eyes, "Yes. Fine. Just please don't make me regret it." He leaned in very close to her and barely whispered,

"You won't regret a thing." He leaned back and continued in his normal tone, "Now. We must set sail right now. The sooner the Evil Queen realizes you're not in the castle, the more dangerous the port becomes and we must make you practically invisible. No more of those dresses that draw too much attention." Emma didn't know why she blushed in that moment but she did. "And then there is the matter of your name."

"What's wrong with my name?"

"Nothing, you have a beautiful name, the only thing is the fact that I'm going to have to introduce you to the crew and I think they know the princess's name. So, do you have a last name or something they could call you by?"

"Well, my parents don't really use their last names, people know us as The Charmings. I don't think that would be a good name to use. But my grandmother's maiden name was Swan, maybe that would work?"

"Swan." He said it as if he was judging it, "I like it. It has a nice ring to it. All right, Emma Swan. Now why would you be on my ship? I certainly won't let those men touch you with those grimy hands." He slapped the table with his hand and stood, "I've got it, we'll disguise you as a bar wench who has decided to spend some time with _me_ on the ship. The crew won't come near you then." He was pacing. "Come! We must get you into something more appropriate." He grabbed her hand and pulled her off the ship once more.

"Where are we going?"

"Do you think a bar wench would dress like you? We're getting you some clothes."

"Great, less than an hour with a pirate and I'm already stealing." He stopped and turned around.

"You're on my ship, you follow my orders. We need to make you look more believable." With that they were silent and they continued to walk down towards the tavern where she had met him.

They entered an alleyway and saw a dress drying on a line. They looked around and grabbed it. He allowed her to stand behind some crates to preserve her modesty but in all honesty, he wanted to see just what the new dress would be covering...or not covering.

When Emma stepped out from behind the crates there was little left to imagination. The corset was tighter than any she used and the bodice was cut to an extremely low angle revealing a large amount of chest. "Now that's much better." Hook said whilst she was putting on the new, brown cloak.

"Let's just leave. I don't want to be caught because Captain Hook was too stunned to move. At least you're enjoying the view. This corset is too tight."

"Well, you discomfort is a cross I'm willing to bear." She just rolled her eyes and began to walk to the main street; he grabbed her forearm and turned her to face him. "Hold on a minute Swan." He reached behind her and put her hood on for her, "That blonde hair is conspicuous and I'd rather have no one look at you."

"Thank you." She said in a serious tone and began to turn around but he stopped her again.

"Be careful. My crew won't go near you, but try not to tempt them too much." His eyes flashed to her breasts and then to her eyes, "You are mine, that's what I'll tell them. Don't be too much of a princess."

Another scoff from her and they laughed. His serious tone was creeping under her skin. She began to think that he might care for her...but no. No. She wouldn't all in love with him. She couldn't.

"Let's just go." She said as they made their way onto the ship. When they mounted it, his crew was already working to set sail.

The sun was high in the sky and the day was clear. It was perfect to start on the water. But in the town, a man disguised as a beggar was watching them attentively. They wouldn't be leaving so soon.

* * *

**Well? Okay it's about to go down. Favorite, follow, or leave a review if you feel like it and if not then that's fine too. Okay, new chapters coming soon!**


End file.
